Snuff
by Innis Winter
Summary: Mas aquele inferno poderia acabar hoje – ou ao menos era o que Draco desejava, apesar de todas as possibilidades contrárias.


**Harry Potter e Cia não me pertencem!**

**Nome do autor:** Innis Winter  
**Título: **Snuff  
**Sinopse:** mas aquele inferno poderia acabar hoje – ou ao menos era o que Draco desejava, apesar de todas as possibilidades contrárias.  
**Ship: **Draco/Hermione  
**Gênero: **Geral  
**Classificação: **K  
**Formato:** one-shot  
**Observações:** projeto Filthy Tales 2.0. Foi usada a frase: "Sentado no meio da sala, seus olhos automaticamente passaram pela figura dos Conselheiros que iriam dar as diretrizes do resultado de seu julgamento. E entre tantos rostos, viu o da sangue-ruim com um enorme bloco de pergaminhos, que folheava de vez em quando, antes de lhe destinar um olhar de indignação", da Lally.

**N/A: **essa fic é continuação (na verdade, é mais uma explicação, hahaha!) de Three Nil, e seria interessante ler uma para entender a outra, já que estão bastante ligadas... Seguindo o esquema de Three Nil, essa fic também leva o nome de uma música do Slipknot: _Snuff _(significa "inalar", mas também pode ser "rapé", aquele tabaco que é inalado...). Essa música é mais tranqüila (e mais romântica, pelo menos é o que eu acho! Hehe) do que a anterior, e vocês podem ouvir sem medo, juro!^^ Espero que gostem!

XxX

**Snuff**

XxX

Draco parou diante da lareira de sua sala de estar, olhou para as chamas, e não pôde conter um suspiro de insatisfação. Sua insatisfação, claro, vinha exatamente daquela lareira, daquela minúscula lareira de tijolos trouxas horrorosos, enfurnada naquela minúscula sala de estar trouxa daquela minúscula casa trouxa daquele minúsculo bairro trouxa. E a razão para Draco estar envolto em toda essa montanha de coisas trouxas estava a apenas um pouco de Flu de distância: o Ministro da Magia e a pesada multa com que ele condenara Draco.

Mais um suspiro, dessa vez de irritação. Seria muito mais misericordioso do Ministro ter mandado Draco para Azkaban de uma vez, ao invés de obrigá-lo a vender todos os seus bens e, assim, acabar por conviver com a (argh!) sempre certinha e irritante Granger!

Que Merlin o ajudasse! Granger era o pior tipo de vizinho que alguém poderia ter. Ela implicava com tudo: com o barulho, com o tamanho da grama do jardim, com o lixo na porta, com as visitas que ele recebia, com a quantidade de tempo que aquele gato gordo dela passava nos jardins da casa de Draco... Era um inferno!

Mas aquele inferno poderia acabar hoje – ou ao menos era o que Draco desejava, apesar de todas as possibilidades contrárias. E essas possibilidades não eram pequenas, muito pelo contrário. Não era nada além de uma minúscula brecha na lei, algumas poucas palavras que poderiam lhe trazer uma boa indenização e talvez, caso seu advogado fosse mesmo tão bom quanto todos os bruxos diziam, até lhe trazer de volta a Mansão Malfoy...

Draco sacudiu a cabeça com força. Não adiantava ficar sonhando com a mansão; ele devia se concentrar no que seria mais fácil, na indenização gorda, na quitação de sua dívida, na chance de poder morar o mais longe possível de Granger. Esse pensamento o fez rir diante da lareira, com o punho cerrado cheio de pó de Flu; ele seria capaz de conjurar um Patrono corpóreo só com a simples idéia de sair daquela casa!

Com uma última gargalhada, Draco jogou o pó nas chamas da lareira e exclamou "Ministério da Magia". Várias lareiras depois, ele chegou ao saguão do Ministério, cheio de fuligem, e se dirigiu pesadamente até a sala de julgamento correta.

Desde que todos os Comensais da Morte e "simpatizantes" foram devidamente julgados e condenados, as salas de julgamentos eram usadas para absolutamente tudo - talvez até como almoxarifado, Draco acreditava. De toda forma, lá estava ele, voltando a encarar aquela sala assustadora, com todos aqueles olhares reprovadores que vinham de todos os lados. Era de dar medo.

Seu advogado já estava lá, conversando com uma porção de bruxos que Draco conhecia, mas não fazia questão de cumprimentar, uma vez que todos eles lhe viraram as costas assim que ficou claro que a família Malfoy estava falida. E hoje não foi diferente: assim que viram a chegada de Draco, todos os bruxos e bruxas de elite lhe lançaram olhares distantes e se afastaram para seus lugares.

-Sr. Malfoy. –cumprimentou-o o advogado, o único filho da distinta família Larssen. Draco respondeu ao cumprimento com uma educação Malfoy que levaria lágrimas orgulhosas aos olhos de sua mãe. Larssen lhe deu um sorriso confiante enquanto acompanhava Draco até a cadeira de réus no centro da sala, onde parecia ser o seu lugar. –Acredito que conseguiremos uma excelente indenização, Sr. Malfoy! Temos boa parte dos Conselheiros ao seu favor!

-Boa parte?

-Bem, sim. –o sorriso de Larssen falhou por um instante. –Alguns acham nossa apelação inválida, e que a brecha que alegamos na verdade não existe. Mas são poucos, dois, três...

Draco abriu a boca para perguntar quem eram os infelizes, mas desistiu: era melhor não saber. Assim, resignado e irritado, ele se dirigiu ao centro da sala de julgamento e se sentou na cadeira, aliviado ao perceber que ninguém fizera nenhum movimento para prendê-lo ali.

O juiz chegou e iniciou a sessão. Larssen discursou sobre todos os itens dos quais Draco fora acusado e em seguida passou para as apelações, falando, falando, expondo os fatos e as provas, falando, falando, falando...

Draco reprimiu um bocejo. Sentado no meio da sala, seus olhos automaticamente passaram pela figura dos Conselheiros que iriam dar as diretrizes do resultado de seu julgamento. E entre tantos rostos, viu o da sangue-ruim com um enorme bloco de pergaminhos, que folheava de vez em quando, antes de lhe destinar um olhar de indignação. Draco não pôde conter uma careta de desespero, que Granger viu e retribuiu com um sorriso maligno de quem sabe que tem o futuro de alguém nas mãos. Não precisava pensar demais para saber que ela estava no grupo de bruxos que não o apoiavam.

Saber disso fez todo o otimismo de Draco evaporar. Ainda no dia anterior havia discutido calorosamente com Granger, pois aquele gato nojento dela destruíra a preciosa horta de Draco, acabando com parte da matéria prima com a qual ele fazia as poções que lhe rendiam o único dinheiro que tinha. Granger, claro, era uma pessoa sensata e pagou pela destruição, e era exatamente isso o que deixava o estômago de Draco coberto com pedras de gelo: ele cobrara um preço alto demais por apenas um punhado de folhas. Será que ela descobrira?

Se Granger descobriu sobre as plantas, com certeza também descobriu que Draco cuspia nas suas janelas e chutava a lata de lixo dela quando ela não estava em casa, e que ele só escutava música alto quando via que a luz do escritório dela estava acesa, sinal de que Granger tinha algum trabalho importante para completar. Quem sabe ela não descobrira ainda que na verdade Draco não recebia a visita de mais ninguém além de Narcisa, e que as altas gargalhadas de madrugada eram causadas pelo próprio Draco, quando ele estava entediado e vira que a luz do abajur do quarto de Granger estava apagada, sinal de que a moça acabara seu livro e finalmente iria dormir. Seria um tanto vergonhoso se ela soubesse disso, na verdade, pois essas gargalhadas eram a única prova que Draco tinha do caso que inventara para agradar sua mãe e Blaise, o único amigo que lhe sobrara, para ver se os dois paravam de dizer que ele dedicava a maior parte de seu tempo em atormentar a vida de Granger.

-E, você sabe, -Blaise lhe dissera um dia, depois de Draco narrar um episódio particularmente engraçado de insultos entre ele e Granger. –isso só pode significar uma coisa: paixão reprimida!

Blaise expulsou Draco de sua casa depois que o loiro transformou seu nariz em um chafariz de sangue, e não falava com o rapaz desde então. Draco era orgulhoso demais para admitir que fora o culpado e que estava sentindo falta de conversar com o amigo, então ele dedicou seus últimos dias a descontar sua raiva em Granger. Ele esperava que ela não tivesse descoberto sobre isso também.

Enquanto Draco calculava o quanto Granger sabia e o quanto poderia prejudicá-lo por isso, o juiz deu por encerrada a ladainha dos advogados e começou a conversar em altos brados com seus Conselheiros – Granger inclusa. Quase ninguém aceitou a devolução da Mansão Malfoy, mas Draco já esperava por isso; o que o surpreendeu foi que todos os bruxos e bruxas se mostraram favoráveis ao pagamento de uma indenização, e começaram a debater qual seria este valor.

Larssen olhou para Draco pela primeira vez desde que o julgamento começara e sorriu, confiante. Era certo que a indenização não seria igual ao valor total da multa que Draco fora obrigado a pagar, mas seria o bastante para permitir que ele pagasse por um bom apartamento bruxo em Londres e se livrasse de vez de Granger – ou, ao menos, era o que ele esperava.

Com os dedos em figas e os lábios balbuciando pedidos desesperados a Merlin, Draco esperou, e esperou, e esperou, e parecia estar esperando a tempo demais quando finalmente o juiz ergueu a cabeça e pronunciou o veredicto.

Dez por cento. Dez por cento de tudo o que Draco pagara. _Dez por cento_.

Draco teve que se conter para não voar no pescoço do velho e arrancar dele o restante do dinheiro que era seu de direito, e o esforço necessário para contar até quatrocentos e vinte e sete e respirar bem fundo a cada cinco números também não o deixou atacar nenhum dos Conselheiros, que aparentemente perceberam que seus pescoços estavam sofrendo ameaças e se retiraram da sala de julgamento enquanto Larssen tentava discutir com o juiz sobre esse valor. Inútil, é claro, pois o velho juiz só ficou irritado e ameaçou diminuir a quantia pela metade.

Larssen foi pedindo desculpas enquanto acompanhava Draco até as lareiras.

-Eu realmente achava que ganharíamos ao menos metade do valor das multas... –Larssen murmurou, com um tom de voz que indica que ele está tentando falar de um assunto delicado. –Infelizmente esta era nossa única oportunidade, então esta é a única quantia que o senhor vai conseguir, Sr. Malfoy, e infelizmente...

Draco suspirou e o interrompeu:

-Eu vou pagar seus honorários, Larssen, não se preocupe.

O advogado nem se preocupou em esconder o alívio em saber disso, e se despediu calorosamente de Draco antes de dar meia volta e se dirigir a uma lareira longe dali.

Draco só parou de contar quando já estava em quinhentos e dezesseis, e seguro entre as quatro paredes da casa que tanto odiava. Aí, então, ele se deixou cair no sofá da sala, diante da lareira, e mergulhou por alguns segundos no desespero de quem não sabe mais o que fazer com sua vida.

Dez por cento da multa que pagara era, sim, uma boa quantia, mas não o bastante para permitir que ele levasse a vida que gostaria: tranqüila, sem preocupações com dinheiro, numa casa grande e cheia de cômodos e, principalmente, longe de Granger.

Depois dos segundos de horror, Draco respirou fundo e tentou se concentrar no que deveria fazer. Contas. Café. Mandar uma coruja pra Narcisa, contando tudo. Não entrar em pânico. Arrumar um emprego. _Não entrar em pânico._

Arrastando os pés, Draco foi até a cozinha e usou toda a sua concentração para fazer um café bem forte, à moda dos trouxas, só para manter a mente ocupada. Foi contando os degraus para não pensar muito enquanto subia as escadas e ia até seu quarto, e só então voltou a pensar no que devia fazer.

Escreveu a carta primeiro. Foi fácil, já que não havia muito a contar; ainda perguntou como estavam as coisas na casa de Andrômeda, desejou que pudesse ajudar mais a mãe, acrescentou algumas palavras carinhosas, e tudo isso levou menos tempo do que ele esperava. Quando a coruja da família desapareceu no horizonte com a carta para Narcisa, o rapaz voltou-se novamente para a escrivaninha.

Draco se debruçou sobre um pergaminho e rabiscou contas e, depois do que pareceram horas de cálculos intermináveis, os dígitos que obteve não eram nada animadores. Curiosamente, ainda lhe restava dinheiro o bastante para comprar dois metros de uma corda firme com a qual ele pudesse se enforcar... Mas ainda havia esperanças: de acordo com suas contas, se Draco trabalhasse durante toda a sua vida, e se seus filhos trabalhassem na mesma proporção, seus netos seriam capazes de comprar novamente a Mansão Malfoy e honrar a linhagem.

Com estas conclusões tão felizes, Draco deixou a cabeça cair no tampo da escrivaninha e ali ficou, remoendo sua má sorte. E estava exatamente resmungando sobre a tentadora possibilidade de gastar seus últimos nuques naquela corda quando ouviu o som de alguém caindo ao longe e praguejando. Assustado, Draco correu até a janela para ver, e a visão o paralisou por um instante.

Claro que era Granger. Ela estava irritadíssima, tropeçando de um lado a outro do seu quarto e bufando enquanto vestia uma blusa azul e corria para se ver no espelho. E era exatamente esta visão que deixara Draco estático em sua escrivaninha, encarando o quarto de Granger.

Ele nunca havia reparado que seu quarto era diante do dela. Ele nunca havia reparado como ela ficava linda de azul – não, isso não era verdade, mas não era como se as impressões do Draco de catorze anos fossem consideráveis... Admirado, Draco não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficou parado na mesma posição, observando a pressa da garota que corria e se penteava ao mesmo tempo em que procurava seus sapatos no closet e os brincos sobre a penteadeira.

A admiração passou logo, assim que Granger deu-se por satisfeita e correu para fora de seu quarto, tropeçando novamente nas escadas, praguejando e descendo a rua, indo na direção do beco que os bruxos da rua usavam para desaparatar. Draco voltou a si e não conseguiu sequer perguntar a si mesmo o que tinha acabado de fazer, de tão absurda que parecia toda aquela situação. Ainda um pouco atordoado, ele voltou o olhar novamente para o pergaminho cheio de contas e a caneca de café pela metade sobre a escrivaninha, e tentou se lembrar do que estava pensando antes.

Contas. Pânico. Corda pra se enforcar. Nada fazia muito sentido... Café, sim, ele pensou em café. De fato, ainda tinha um pouco na xícara. Era isso?

Draco pegou a xícara e girou-a entre as mãos. O café estava frio e intragável. Olhou outra vez pela janela, e sorriu para as roseiras que Granger plantara com tanto cuidado na cerca que dividia seus quintais. Com delicadeza, Draco virou o restante de café sobre as rosas, e cuspiu nas janelas fechadas do quarto.

Ele se sentia bem melhor agora. Tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

**N/A:** *innis sai cantando: "_if you still care, don't ever let me knoooow_"...*

Espero que essa fic tenha ajudado a entender _Three Nil_! Aliás, só pra avisar: dessa vez, tenho uma continuação prevista! xD

Bjs!


End file.
